


Morning Reflection

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [11]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita doesn't like his reflection in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Reggeli tükörkép](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531666) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> English isn't first language, just for the record. Beta-ed by demonslave666.
> 
> Written for the 50stories community @ LJ. (Theme Set 001: #8 Beauty)

Akira was standing in front of a mirror, nearly naked, wearing only a pair of black cotton boxers. He furrowed his eyebrows, scrutinizing his reflection. He didn't like what he saw.

He wasn't wearing any makeup now, nor his trademark noseband, his bleached blonde hair was a natural mess. So in one word: he was just Akira now, Suzuki Akira right after getting out of bed in the morning, not the GazettE's manly bassist Reita.

He sighed and bit his lower lip, staring at his face in the mirror. His skin was a bit too tan, no wonder the makeup artists kept putting so much foundation on his face before lives and photoshoots to make him look paler; he had dark circles around his plain and average dark brown eyes, his cheeks looked puffy and red and his nose... well, it was just disgustingly ugly.

Then, he turned his attention to his upper body. He was thin but a bit muscular too. He was glad he had been able to build up some muscle during the years, because otherwise he would have only looked fragile. His frame was okay. Somewhat. Nothing special, but nothing too ugly.

He lowered his gaze to stare at his legs and made a face. Now, his legs, especially his thighs were the ugliest parts of his body, Akira was sure of that. They were thin and sure he had some muscle there, but not enough. His skin was dry, too tan and he had black hair all over his legs. He had tried to wax them a couple of times, but it only resulted with him nearly pissing in his pants and his legs were sticky even days after. A few years ago he had visited a beauty salon to have it done too, and even though the result was perfect, the pain coming with it was unbearable for him. He wouldn't have it done every month. It just hurt too much! Shaving was out of question too, because he wouldn't have time for that every day, he was a busy rockstar after all. So he kept his natural 'fur', not bothering with the current trend of shaved legs.

“What are you doing?” a husky voice asked, Uruha who just happened to be it's owner appeared behind him. Akira looked at his boyfriend's reflection. Even though the younger male had just woken up like this minute, he looked perfect.

“Nothing.” the blonde sighed as strong arms wrapped around his frame. Uruha rested his chin on his shoulder and kissed the side of his neck lovingly, earning a small smile from the bassist.

“Nothing, huh? You stare at the mirror every morning. I've noticed it a few days ago.” the honey blonde said, and let out a yawn. He was still a bit sleepy. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing, really.” Akira shook his head then turned around in Kouyou's arms to lightly kiss him on the lips. “I'm just wondering about myself.”

The guitarist raised an eyebrow at that. “About yourself? What do you mean?” he asked.

“Just...” the older male looked down somewhat glumly. “I'm just wondering about my looks. I'm too average, aren't I? Without makeup, I even look ugly...”

Kouyou felt like slapping himself. He wondered when his boyfriend would gain some self confidence finally, because it was evident Akira needed it more than anything. “You're being an idiot again, Suzuki.” he frowned. “If it's about your nose again, I swear I'm beating you up.” The taller male had already had enough of listening to his boyfriend mourning over the shape of his nose. Fine, hide it on stage, even Kouyou thought Reita looked cool with a noseband. Nevertheless he was tired of listening to the endless emo rants about how he hated said organ. It was just a fucking nose, for fuck's sake!

“It's not only about my nose.” the blonde shook his head with a sad, nearly childish expression plastered on his face. “It's about my entire outlook. I wish I could change it.”

“I'm really going to beat you up.” Kouyou grunted, massaging his temple, his other hand remained on Akira's waist to keep holding him close.

The bleached blonde sighed and looked down, blushing slightly. “It's just... you look so beautiful even when you wake up in the morning. I envy you, really.”

“You're an idiot.” the taller male sighed. “You look absolutely gorgeous. And hot. Your nose is still cute in my opinion, and mind you, since I am your boyfriend, only my opinion matters, others' are just bullshit. And this,” Kouyou squeezed Akira's butt with a sly grin on his lips, “This is absolutely perfect.”

“Perv.” Akira pouted, but couldn't hide his blush. The other's compliments brought a smile to his face.

“I never denied those charges.” the guitarist chuckled.

Akira raised an eyebrow. “I hope you realize that your hand is still on my ass.”

“I do, oh of course I do.” Kouyou continued grinning and squeezed the blonde's butt again. “So... do you think I can have this perfect ass for breakfast?”

The bassist rolled his eyes, but engaged their lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
